


was it worth it?

by hhhyuckies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Regret, Rivals, Sad, Trust, Volleyball, volleyball becomes the determining factor in whether renjun keeps or loses donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhyuckies/pseuds/hhhyuckies
Summary: renjun knew he would regret this. he knew it from the moment he locked eyes with donghyuck at the beginning of this mission he had been set.and here, now, in the moment, renjun wished he had said no. because he had fallen for haechan.was it really worth losing someone for the sake of volleyball?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 15
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21





	was it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> this short one shot was written whilst listening to a mixture of japanese city-pop, jeno and jaemin's asmr and a range of mukbangs. enjoy!

renjun knew he would regret this. he knew it from the moment he locked eyes with donghyuck at the beginning of this mission he had been set. 

with his hand held tight in haechan’s, he leaned over, planting a gentle, reassuring kiss on the other’s jaw. he whispered quietly, “it’s okay, hyuckie, just come with me.”

he couldn’t back out now. they would never let him. and, he would’ve lost his place as wing spiker if he even dared to oppose his team members. he sighed out. 

it had all started so easily. he had transferred over to neo academy as part of an exchange project, in which students would swap places for three months and then go back to their schools to share their experience and hopefully bond with the school that was partnered with them. however, as a part of the volleyball team at sm academy, their captain, doyoung, had decided to use renjun being selected as an opportunity to weaken the rivals using their strongest member, haechan.

and here, now, in the moment, renjun wished he had said no. because he had fallen for haechan and actually planned to ask him out on this day. coincidentally, this was the day that doyoung had said in their group chat that they would ‘once and for all, weaken that cocky bastard’. (renjun deleted the text off of his phone.)

as he led donghyuck to the abandoned building where they would often sneak away to when they were supposed to be in class, he felt sick at the thought of what was about to happen. they ducked under the shutters that were only half open and his hand slid out of the other’s grasp, hearing doyoung’s laugh come from inside.

“junnie, are you playing some form of pr-”

cut off by the scoff from doyoung and renjun’s other team members, donghyuck looked back to the chinese male whose head was turned away from him and towards the tinted windows in the building.

doyoung looked at the younger rival and rolled his eyes as he moved from the wall he was leaning on, stepping towards him and began spitting vile words to make the other feel worthless. the things he brought up that donghyuck knew renjun told him. it made donghyuck feel sick and broken. but of course, he wouldn’t show it. 

which is why when doyoung walked past haechan to renjun and patted the male on his shoulder, simply saying, “good job, our injunnie.”, donghyuck didn’t face him at all. 

“hyuckie?” renjun called out to the male. 

“don’t call me hyuckie. don’t call me anything. better yet, why don’t you go back to calling me ‘lee’?” his voice broke whilst in the middle of him speaking. he ignored it. and turned around to face renjun.

“huang renjun. listen to me and follow what i’m saying, okay?” his eyes were glossy and flooded with tears threatening to spill. renjun nodded, wanting to reach out and comfort the other male. 

“this, these last three fucking months, were nothing (clearly), so remember this for the next time i see you at the inter-high practice match,” he leaned in close to the other’s ear, “i am going to obliterate you and demolish your whole team. fuck you.” his hands itched to grip renjun’s shirt, hug him and sob into his arms but he couldn’t.

he wouldn’t allow himself to do that; it’s weak of him to do. 

renjun had no idea of what to say other than “i’m sorry.” but donghyuck only glared at him before leaving the building, furiously wiping at his eyes.

was it really worth losing someone for the sake of volleyball?


End file.
